


Nuevo juego

by InuZelda



Category: OFF (Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuZelda/pseuds/InuZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara descubre que ha perdido el control sobre la línea temporal, pero eso no tiene por qué significar su final. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevo juego

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: no leas NADA de este fic si no has jugado Undertale y planeas hacerlo. En serio, contiene spoilers importantes. De hecho, hasta esta descripción tiene spoilers. Deja de leer ahora que estás a tiempo.
> 
> ¿Aún sigues ahí? Bueno, pues procedamos...
> 
> Esta idea surgió cuando de pronto pensé " Si, de algún modo, Chara perdiera el control sobre Frisk y el mundo de Undertale, ¿a dónde iría?" Y entones caí en la cuenta de que había otro juego en el que "el jugador" es una entidad separada al personaje al que majenamos.
> 
> OFF y sus personajes pertenecen a Mortis Ghost, mientras que Undertale y sus personajes pertenecen a Toby Fox.

No sabía exactamente que era lo que había salido mal, pero tras aquel último RESET, Chara sabía que ya no era parte de la línea temporal. Frisk por fin podría conservar su patético final feliz. Aquello le enfurecía.

El mundo había sido suyo. Había manejado a Frisk a su antojo: le había ayudado a escapar, luego le había dado un final feliz junto a los amigos que había hecho en su viaje, sólo para eliminar la línea temporal y obligarle a matar a todos a quienes había conocido y amado. Había destruido su mundo y lo había vuelto a construir una, y otra y otra vez, sólo para divertirse. Había incluso matado a Asriel (o aquella patética cosa en la que se había convertido y que se hacía llamar Flowey) varias veces. ¿Remordimientos? Quizás si Chara aún conservase algo de amor, esperanza y compasión los habría tenido, pero probablemente aquellas emociones se perdieron junto a su cuerpo. Aunque tampoco es que les hubiera dado mucha importancia antes de su muerte.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, tras haberle dado a Frisk de nuevo un final feliz, que pensaba arrebatarle cuando menos se lo esperase, Flowey no había ido a suplicarle que no reiniciara la línea temporal, como era habitual. De hecho, no había ocurrido nada. Se había quedado flotando en una inmensa oscuridad sin poder actuar. Y sin el cuerpo y la determinación de Frisk, ni si quiera podía encontrar un SAVE File al que volver.

Chara sólo podía sentir ira en lo que quedaba de su corrupta alma. Quería salvar el mundo. Ansiaba destruir el mundo. Deseaba controlarlo todo: quien vive, quien muere, quien es feliz, quien sufre y, al final de todo, simplemente borrarlo todo.

Pero... no era capaz de volver a aquella situación. Algo no le dejaba volver.

No sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente llevaba flotando en aquella nada, pero, poco a poco, su furia fue cesando dando el paso a la frustración. La frustración se acabó transformando en aceptación. Y una vez en ese punto, una idea comenzó a surgir en su mente. Si no podía regresar, quizás simplemente había llegado la hora de cambiar de mundo... pero ¿habría algún mundo al que pudiera ir?

Pese a que Chara no tenía cuerpo, aún tenía su propia determinación. Con esa determinación, estiró su consciencia en busca de otra realidad, otra dimensión, otro lugar donde iniciar un nuevo juego. Un nuevo cuerpo con el que saciar la infinita sed de control y destrucción que sentía.

Y lo encontró. O mejor dicho, Chara fue encontrado.

Chara se sintió como si le arrastrarán a través del espacio y tiempo a otra realidad. Cuando aquella sensación terminó, se hallaba de nuevo en medio de la oscuridad, pero esta vez tenía compañía. Un ser de aspecto humano, con la piel completamente blanca y vestido como un bateador

Las palabras "has sido asignado a un ser llamado "El Bateador". "El Bateador" tiene una misión muy importante, asegúrate de que la cumpla" resonaron en su mente. ¿En serio se llamaba "El Bateador"? Parecía que en el multiverso había seres con peor imaginación para los nombres que Asgore.

Pese a lo absurdo del nombre, Chara encontró aquella situación interesante: aquel era un cuerpo con un propósito, pero sin la determinación para moverse libremente por el mundo, y Chara un alma errante con una determinación de hierro. Claramente, el destino les había unido. Más palabras resonaron en su mente: "Por ahora te dejaremos en la zona 0. Buena Suerte. Para más información, encuentra a aquel llamado "El Juez""

¿Un Juez? Chara no pudo evitar acordarse de Sans, a quien por lo visto de vez en cuando le daba por jugar a los jueces, y todas las veces que había tenido que hacer RESET hasta poder derrotarle en aquellas líneas temporales donde había llevado a Frisk por el camino de la destrucción absoluta. Como odiaba a ese esqueleto: sus pésimas bromas, el hecho de que pese a ser el habitante más débil de su mundo fuera capaz de propinarle semejantes palizas y el hecho de que fuera, hasta cierto punto, consciente de sus poderes y de las líneas temporales... ¿Podría ser aquel monstruo la razón por la que ahora estaba fuera de la línea temporal? ¿O quizás había sido Frisk quien se había rebelado a su destino? Bueno, ya que más daba: se había acabado aburriendo de aquel mundo. Y ahora tenía un nuevo lugar donde jugar.

La oscuridad se disipó, y ahora Chara y su marioneta estaban en un extraño lugar: una especie de península amarilla rodeada por un mar blanco.

"El Bateador", al contrario que Frisk, parecía ser plenamente consciente de que Chara estaba ahí, y procedió a explicarle como controlar su cuerpo "Vaya, si que está desesperado por cumplir su misión" pensó Chara con malicia, sonriendo para sí.

Chara y "El Bateador" no tardaron en encontrarse con "El Juez": una especie de gato blanco con una enorme sonrisa.

"El Bateador" y "El Juez" comenzaron a hablar. Chara, siendo su primera partida decidió prestar atención a la conversación. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que "El Juez" era también plenamente consciente de su presencia, aunque no podía comunicarse directamente con él.

\- Su nombre es "Chara". No puede hablar con nosotros. Sin embargo, puede oír y verlo todo- le explicó "El Bateador" a su interlocutor.

-Incluso si sólo eres una inexistente aparición ante mis ojos, déjame decir que es un placer conocerte, Chara- le dijo el gato.

"Ya veremos lo que te alegras de conocerme cuando descubras lo que soy en verdad" se rió Chara con cierta maldad, sabiendo que "El Juez" no podía oírle. Aunque quizás debería de ayudar a "El Bateador" a cumplir su misión (que al parecer consistía en purificar el mundo). Al fin y al cabo podía resetear y destruirlo más tarde...

Un segundo, ¿de verdad podía resetear aquel mundo? No necesitó mucho tiempo para comprobarlo: efectivamente había recuperado el poder para hacer RESET. ¿Tendría también la posibilidad de crear un SAVE File? Era bastante probable que así fuera. Aquello sólo podía significar que había recuperado sus poderes. Chara sentía que estaba a punto de pasar un buen rato.

Chara contempló a su marioneta. Se preguntó si sabría la que se avecinaba. Se preguntó si le importaría ver aquel mundo destrozado, si sufriría al ver a la gente morir... aunque por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que a "El Bateador" sólo le importaba su misión y lo demás era secundario.

"Muy bien, "Bateador". Purifiquemos este mundo juntos. Vamos a salvarlo. Vamos a destruirlo. Y luego, cuando nos aburramos...

…  _ **iremos al siguiente."**_


End file.
